Hino Sontara
Hino Sontara '(ヒノ ソンタラ sontara hino): Is the newest member of the Warrior Angel Guild along with his partner Spirit. He is a Lightning Dragon Slayer trained by his father Excelgar the lightning dragon until he mysteriously disappeared. Before he joined he was a wondering wizard. He is rivals with Crystal Hana tho others say they fight cause their in love. He is apart of Team Warrior Angel and is the first to volunteer into a fight. He is the main protagonist in the Warrior Angel Guild Apparence Hino is a small 14 year old with spiky silver hair and light blue eyes. He has a muscular and toned body. He has an innocent face and isn't afraid to make a big smile even towards his enemies. On his left shoulder is his silver guild mark. Hino wears different types of clothes a lot but his favorite is wearing a long-sleeved and dark-colored shirt with a turtleneck under a grey T-shirt. He also wears dark blue shorts and dark red shoes with white lining. Personality Hino is childish and reckless in nature, he is always full of energy and always have a positive attitude despite the situation. Although he just joined the guild he has become very loyal to it and is willing to give his life to protect it and his friends. He has a strong will, never willing to give up a fight despite him not standing a chance but he still keeps going. He is easily angered and isn't afraid to start a fight no matter who they are. He is clueless about anything that is going on in the world, despite his 7 year journey on his own causing destruction to the city with anyone he sees evil he still has never heard of the '''Magic Council '''asking if "they're some kind of rare magic or something" and he doesn't known a lot about anything really. He is also carefree enough to break something after his first few minutes in the guild and just smiles and runs to the next thing he sees. He mostly solves complicated solutions with violence and willing to volunteer to fight Atom Longside for his first fight after joining the guild. He is very creative in battle and is able to surprise powerful wizards with his creativity such as surprising Zanto Shima with causing a smoke screen after their 2 '''Dragon Roars '''were collided and then jumping threw the smoke screen for a surprise attack. Hino dreams to one day see Excelgar and hopes that if he gets stronger he'll have a better opportunity to find him. He loves Excelgar with all his heart and hopes to live up to his reputation so that he will be proud of him when they see each other again. He will get angry if anyone insults Excelgar but he will be beyond furious if anyone talks about how his dragon will feel if he sees how weak he is and lose all sense of himself and attack. He has a crush on Jessie Longside and has made an attempt to get close to her although she is unaware of this they have became good friends. He sometimes blushes when he sees her smile or compliment him. He has a rivalry with Crystal Hana and fight each other when ever they get the chance or argue with each other, most people have considered them to be love birds bickering which they both respond by hitting the person who said that claiming their not in love. He and his Exceed partner Spirit are very close friends, too close in fact as they act in perfect sync on some surprising situations and come up with the same ideas on what to do. He loves flying with Spirit as he carries him around As a Dragon Slayer Hino suffers from motion sickness. Hino becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people. This, however, does not apply to Spirit, as he considers him family, not transportation. Hino can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. History When Hino was very little he was found wandering threw the woods alone. It was unknown how he ended up all alone. Until he was eventually founded by a dragon named Excelgar who took him in as his own son, throughout the years Excelgar taught him a lot about language and culture, he also taught him how to use Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Magic and Abilities [[Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (Ripcordkill345)|'Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic]]: * Lightning Dragon Roar: ' Dragon Force': Enhance Smell: Enhance Hearing: Immense Strength: Enhance Reflexes: Enhance Speed: Immense Durability: Immense Magic Power: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: